


we'll hold each other soon

by parthevia



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parthevia/pseuds/parthevia
Summary: I hope they found each other again, somewhere.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	we'll hold each other soon

**Author's Note:**

> all i could think of was star wars during chapter 320, so. here you go

He didn't have much time, and he knew that, but even as his shoes clicked against the polished flooring, Ja'far knew he was too late in this endeavor. Deep down, he was fully aware of the man he was about to face, and the logistics of the situation at hand. But it couldn't stop him from trying, even if he was genuinely grasping at straws. Once Sinbad's mind was made up, it couldn't easily be altered by anyone but himself— even his lover. So, it was no surprise that when he bust through the doors that Sin was in the process of dressing himself, hastily. It felt as though Ja'far's world had come crashing down upon this cemented realization, but he wasn't going to stop _trying._

"Chairman— Sin," dropping the formalities, he was met with those brilliant golden eyes, which would usually contain the comfort of ages for him. But now, they were unrecognizable. . . it felt as though he didn't know this man, this was not the one he shared countless nights with, their bodies intertwined, and their breathing synced. How he craved the embrace of his King in this vulnerable moment of fear, but he knew that touching Sinbad now would cause his body to ice over and completely break down. "Sin, I've come to advise you." There was an unwavering quiver in Ja'far's usual serious-tone, but he couldn't break into tears. There was absolutely nothing that crying would help, not anymore, but if Sinbad pointed it out, he was sure to lose it. "You _must_ stop Kou from leaving the alliance!" 

Surely anyone outside would hear their conversation, because he couldn't help but raise his voice. "Humble yourself before Princess Kougyoku! If Leam and Kou ally themselves, all that you have built— all that _we_ have built will crumble!" He wanted to grab Sinbad's hands like he had so many times before, to stroke his pale fingers over the man's own, he wanted to drag him to his bed and just _hold_ him. To be cushioned in the luxury of the silken pillows, ensuring his King that all would be well in the end, and that they'd surely figure out what to do, in time. 

Ja'far missed Sindria, more than anything. 

"Hold onto the international alliance, the Seven Seas coalition, and world unity!" _Take me home,_ he thought to himself. They didn't belong in this flashy building, and he didn't belong in these stupid clothes, nor did Sin. This wasn't _them._ This wasn't any of them. He would get on his knees and beg, for all he cared, he just wanted the man he thought he knew like the back of his hand to be the one standing in front of him— not this shell of a human being. And if it was selfish, Ja'far didn't _care._ "Please, just come back to me, Sin." He was visibly shaking. 

"Impossible." A four syllable word was enough to make Ja'far's blood boil, even if he had known this would inevitably be the outcome of this conversation. "That's not the problem, Ja'far." He didn't even sound like himself. "The world is pursuing a different fate than the one I saw. The current peace and the international alliance. . . may disappear in a hundred or a thousand years, resulting in new wars." 

He spoke with such unmatched confidence, radiating through the room to meet the vibrancy of his smile. Sinbad was no longer interested in the essence of the present time, and his goals had surpassed those of what he wanted when he was fourteen, when he was ensuring to Ja'far that he would be his guiding light. "A hundred or a thousand years?" He breathed out, and had this been anyone else, he would've held the poisoned expression of a snake, but because this was the man Ja'far had idolized for so long, his eyes were simply widened, as if he were a child experiencing something new. 

Sin merely nodded, continuing with the ridiculous statement, his delusions of grandeur clear. "Yes, Ja'far. We _vowed_ to build nations and an alliance, in order to bring peace to the world. But we can't be certain that our methods will allow it to last far into the future, after our deaths. It's risky, and I may die, but I plan to re-create the world from it's foundations, which leaves the rest up to you, inevitably." 

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" It didn't matter if this world was full of magic and djinn, powers that were beyond any mere human, what Sin was attempting to articulate simply didn't make sense. "You're going to risk your life, to re-create the world, for the distant future, are you. You're _pathetic,_ Sinbad." He hissed out, unable to even look into his King's eyes any longer. "You're weak. You're weak and you're scared of something you don't understand, so you're focused on the future, like a fool. The alliance may disappear, Sin, and sure, it may lead to a war, but Sin, who _cares_ about that?" 

Tears were streaking his cheeks now, wracking his body in eternal waves. "Let the people of the future handle it! They will arise just like _we_ did, to fix things, just as _we_ did, Sin! They won't be remotely connected to you, or anyone involved with you, and they'll do it on their _own_! You can't protect the future on your own, and if you think you can, you have lost sight of yourself!" He was yelling, now, even if he wasn't meaning to. Not often did he genuinely raise his voice at his Majesty, but this was no longer a conversation between an advisor and his King. " _I'll tell you!_ You're a King's vessel, Sinbad, you're the leader of a company and a nation! We built peace together, and fulfilled our dream, the one you gave to me as a child! The one you gave to me by promising me you'd give me a home! A place to belong! You told me I didn't have to lie anymore!" Ja'far was reduced to pathetic sobbing, which he knew would make this entire conversation less credible, but he wasn't going for anything but sincerity. "You have limitations, you're only human, Sin! You cannot control what will happen later, and that's _okay_! Just stop running away, Sinbad, _please_!" 

In Sinbad's expression, he could tell that he didn't genuinely get through to him. "I still have to go, Ja'far. I can become God's vessel, and you will be there to ensure that that withstands." It wasn't even his fucking voice, not anymore. 

"I don't know you anymore." Finally breaking his aversion, Ja'far's hazy eyes met with Sinbad's for one last time, and he dropped to his knees. "You're breaking my heart, Sinbad, you're going down a path I can't follow." He couldn't scream at him anymore. He couldn't fight anymore, and there was no point in doing so, as Sin had been long gone before this conversation had even happened. He knew that he had been five years too late, and he was left in the emptiness of that hollow fucking office, tears hitting the ground, but this time, there was no one to hold him. 

* * *

The fight had ended, two months later. Morgiana and Alibaba were wed, and all was well. They were rebuilding, slowly, but surely. But they knew. 

The moment Dragul felt the wind on his flesh, they all knew, but nobody wanted to fully address it. Anytime someone would confront Ja'far, he would merely insist that Sinbad would return someday, because he always did. He always came home, he'd murmur, and to him, it seemed as though he was looking at a child that was merely eleven, dressed in rags and bandages, every day. There was a definitive crater in-between Ja'far and everyone else. They had celebrated Maharagan only once a year now, on the fated day, all of the past comrades would gather in Sindria, they decided. By the end of the evening, Yamraiha quietly approached the table that seated the once Eight Generals, with a tearful expression. "Please come with me," she requested.

In the reconstruction of the palace, she led the group to the door of Ja'far's chambers, who hadn't been seen all day, and with trembling fingertips, she pushed the door open, the unbearable scent of decay immediately invading all of their senses. It was morbid, but they all expected this, in some amount, but they had never spoken about it with one another. They would tell the others later. 

There was a long moment of silence, none of the seven able to form a proper sentence in the heat of the moment. The flicker of the candlelight in the room was near-haunting, the only sound heard as they all remained still outside. 

He didn't even look disturbed, laying in that bed. There was a calmness to him, even if the sheets were noticeably soaked in an uncomfortable amount of blood. 

"I hope they found each other again, somewhere."


End file.
